


So, Will You?

by w_s



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Barson, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 15:22:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8061604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/w_s/pseuds/w_s
Summary: A Barson proposal





	

When Rafael first woke up he wasn’t sure what had prompted it. Instinctively, he reached to shut off his alarm but then realized that it hadn’t gone off yet but it was set to in a few minutes. Straining his ears he heard someone in his apartment. He swallowed hard and glanced around his bedroom looking for something, anything that could be used as a weapon. He didn’t own a gun and a quick scan of his sparsely furnished bedroom revealed there was no baseball bat or golf club that could be used to defend himself.   
“Hey!” Barba called loudly as he walked out of his bedroom hoping that his confidence would be enough to scare off whoever was out there.   
“Christ Raf!” He heard a woman reply. Olivia popped up from behind the refrigerator and immediately burst out laughing. “Why do you have a lamp?” The sight of Rafael wearing nothing but a pair of black boxers and muscle shirt while holding a lamp, without the shade, above his head was too much for Olivia. She kept laughing despite the serious look on Rafael’s face.   
“I thought you were an intruder.” He replied seriously.   
“And you were going to use a lamp to stop me? Not stay safely in your room and call the police?” Liv was trying to conceal her smile but she couldn’t. Barba put the lamp down and moved towards her.   
“So, did you just come over here to give me a heart attack and then lecture me?” Barba asked as he moved towards the coffee maker.   
“I came to make you breakfast. I figured you could use a good breakfast and not a bagel from the coffee cart before opening statements today. I know this case has been, and will continue to be, stressful. So I figured you could use it.” She began to pull out a bunch of ingredients from the grocery bags that were sitting on the island. Barba perched on the edge of the bar stool and began to sip his coffee.   
“Thank Liv, that’s really sweet of you.” The case had been the highest profile one he was involved in since he transferred back to the Brooklyn DA’s office six months ago. The accused was a well-regarded principle of a public school. He had been known for doing a lot of community work and getting poor kids into universities and out of the life. When a sixteen year old student accused him of rape no one believed her but quickly the floodgates opened and victims dating back fifteen years came forward. He had always known how to pick them – girls who were smart and desperate to break the cycle of poverty and therefore unwilling to go against the one person who might have been able to help them get out. The case was complicated and high profile which meant that he had no time to see Olivia. He definitely wasn’t complaining about her surprise visit even if he was a bit confused by it.   
The couple ate generous helpings of eggs, bacon, and hash browns and easily polished off a pot of coffee until finally Barba couldn’t put off getting ready much longer. When he emerged from the shower he found Olivia lounging on his bed. At the sight of him she put down the phone and smiled. It was a bit odd but she loved watching Barba get ready for work. She enjoyed watching him transform from the messy haired guy who woke up next to into the hard-working lawyer that the rest of the world saw. He always got ready in the same order. First, he would comb his hair until the side part was just right and then he would take off the towel and put on a matching boxer briefs and socks. In this case it was black and purple stripes. Then he would pull on his pants and an undershirt. Then came the shirt and suspenders. Then he would pick out a tie and corresponding pocket square. He always waited until he was about to walk out the door to put on the suit jacket. When he was in the middle of searching for the pocket square to compliment the pink paisley tie he had chosen for the day Olivia spoke. “Do you remember the first time we met?”   
“What? Oh yeah … of course I do. Why?”   
“I thought you were such an ass.” She laughed.   
“Why?”  
“Why? Did you forget that ‘take your daughters to work’ line?”  
“Oh, right. Well clearly it worked out for me.” He chuckled as he began to tie his tie.   
“You redeemed yourself.” Olivia replied. “I know it took us a while to figure this out but I’m glad that we finally did. You make me happy. Happier than I ever thought someone could make me.” When Barba turned around he was surprised to see that Olivia wasn’t on the bed anymore rather she was on the floor on one knee. “I know that we have only been together for about a year but I love you much. I don’t have a ring but will you marry me?”  
“LiV!” Rafael dropped onto his knees in front of her and kissed her deeply. “You know, I would have asked you.”  
“Rafael, it’s the twenty-first century. I can ask for what I want.”   
“Of course you can Liv,” Barba chuckled and kissed her again.   
“So, will you? You haven’t actually answered my question.”  
“Yes, yes of course I will.” He smiled and began to kiss her again. As he began to kiss his way down her neck and moved his hands all over.   
“You have to go to work,” Olivia moaned.   
“It’s unfair to purpose right before I have to go to work.” He replied with a sigh. Olivia pressed her lips against his neck.   
“Come over tonight?”  
“Certainly.”


End file.
